Shagotte
|occupation= |previous occupation=Queen of Extalia |team= |partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives=Carla (Daughter) |magic=Aera |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 176 mentioned Chapter 188 herself |anime debut=Episode 90 |japanese voice= |english voice=Melinda Wood Allen |image gallery=yes }} Shagotte (シャゴット Shagotto) is the current ruler of the Exceed as well as the queen of their former home, Extalia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Page 10 Appearance Shagotte has white fur and gray eyes, with diamond patterns dotted around them, as well as a piercing on her left ear. While wearing her garb, very little can be seen in her appearance, this being a flowing, multilayer dress with excessive ruffles on the back. When she takes off her clothes, she is shown as a petite cat, though appearing slightly taller than most Exceeds. Unlike other Exceeds, she only has one wing. Personality Shagotte was first introduced to be a strict and cruel ruler of the Exceeds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Page 2 She was hailed as god by both the Exceeds and the human race alike, and the superiority of Shagotte's image as "god" eventually incurred the wrath and envy of Edolas' King Faust.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 179, Page 9 In reality, Shagotte's heartlessness is merely an image conjured by the elders of Exceed, in order to keep the humans in line, as they are afraid of the day humans overrule and enslave their race.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Page 14 Shagotte is actually a kindhearted queen, who genuinely cares for the well-being of her people. She wishes to share their burden rather than be spared from the hardships, despite her status as their leader. She is also a loving mother, who is willing to sacrifice anything for her daughter's sake.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Page 16 History When she was giving birth to her egg, she noticed that the vitality of the egg was weak. In order to save it, she sacrificed her right wing to the egg.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 23, Exceed Illustration References Six years before Team Natsu's arrival to Edolas, Shagotte had a vision about Extalia being destroyed due to the depletion of their realm's Magic Power. The elders and Shagotte then decided to gather one hundred unborn children in their eggs, and send them through the Anima the humans used, in order for them to escape the calamity. However, in order to prevent a panic among the Exceed population, she made up a lie, saying that the children were being sent to the Earth Land to eliminate the Dragon Slayers. Back then, she also sent away her own daughter's egg, but did not expect the inheritance of her predicting abilities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 6-10 Synopsis Edolas arc As Nadi was defending Wendy and Carla from the angry mob of Exceed, Queen Shagotte shows up to explain the truth to the crowd.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 8-10 While removing her royal clothing and jewels to reveal that she possesses one wing, she explains that though she's the Queen, she is simply a normal Exceed, not a god.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 12-13 As she and the rest of the crowds listen to the Elders saying that Shagotte can predict which and when a certain human will die, Carla screams at her for trying to manipulate her before she was even born. Shagotte's only response was giving Carla a sword and asking Carla to give her the capital punishment for her crimes, while telling everyone else to evacuate Extalia. Carla refuses and flies off to defend Extalia, moving Shagotte and the others. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 14-17 Soon, she, along with other Exceeds, flies to the place where several members of Fairy Tail Guild are fighting against the Royal Army.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 5-6 However, the lack of one wing gives her imbalance in flight and she starts to fall, but Pantherlily catches her and tearfully states that Extalia, despite everything, always will be his country, and he could never truly come to hate it, causing Shagotte to blush in admiration.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 7-8 Later, while holding on to two younger Exceeds, she tells her people that the Magic Power must be disappearing from Edolas, seeing the floating Extalia Islands starting to fall, due to Mystogan activating Reverse Anima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 8-9 This causes all the Exceeds to be sucked into Earth Land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 11-12 She was a step ahead in arriving there, with her people, while Carla and Happy arrived with their own group. When Carla is shocked as to why all the Exceed were there as well, Shagotte, the Elders and the rest apologize to her again, after explaining the true reason of the eggs being sent to Earth Land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 4-8 She is extremely relieved and happy when Carla forgives them all, and Shagotte decides to look for a place to settle down, telling the group they can come visit anytime.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 11-12 She gives her daughter a motherly warm hug, before saying goodbye, and flies off into the sky with her people as Natsu and the others say goodbye.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 13-14 As Marl helps her fly by holding onto her, she and her husband ask Shagotte why she didn't tell Carla she was her mother, and that they didn't know she sent her own egg to Earth Land as well. Shagotte smiles and says that while "Queen" is just a title, every parent thinks of their child as the most precious. As for her not telling her daughter about the relationship they share, Shagotte says she cannot call herself a mother until she has retrieved every one of those 100 eggs she sent through Anima. Shagotte jokes back by asking Happy's parents why they didn't tell him the truth either, which embarrasses them, and Happy's mother says it's okay, as they can come and visit, to which Shagotte agrees, and they fly off into the horizon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 15-16 Magic and Abilities Aera (翼 Ēra): She uses the Magic that all Exceed have, Aera, allowing the user to sprout feathery wings that apparently grant flight while neutralizing the weight of one passenger/object.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Page 5 While Exceeds' wings are said to be a manifestation of their own Magic Power, which in the anime it was stated that she had very low Magic Power which caused her to only be able to manifest one wing.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 90 The manga however refutes this, revealing that Shagotte only has one wing because she sacrificed it so she could keep her egg alive. Precognition: Shagotte has the ability to predict the future, including which and when a certain human will die, which the Exceed Elders used to boast the Exceed's power, insert fear, and respect from the humans to the Exceeds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Page 15 Later revealed, however, to be a simple ability of having prophecies or premonitions of the future. This ability was passed on to Carla, since she is Shagotte's daughter, although she seems to have better control and greater abilities. So far it isn't known how strong or to what extent her abilities are, but she was able to see something that would happen 6 years in the future. Trivia *According to Nichiya, the queen's smell is very elegant.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Page 12 Quotes * (To Carla) ''"That's why I handed you the sword. The other Exceed are not to blame. Only me."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Page 10 * (To Lucky and Marl about Carla) ''"Until we find all those kids we evacuated six years ago... I have no right to call myself mother."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Page 15 Battles & Events *The 100-Egg Evacuation References Navigation fr:Chagot Category:Characters Category:Exceed Category:Female Category:Magical creatures Category:Former Villains Category:Edolas Category:Villains Category:Needs Help